Into The Heat of Things
by EntrancableFairy
Summary: Adrian is sent to Agrabah. Jafar is vile. And what's with all these rings? Join Adrian and Jafar in ...Into the Heat of Things. Please read and review.
1. Club Oasis

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own any Aladdin characters i do however own Adrian, Karley, Madison, Jacob, CLub Oasis. Yeah so there. Okay this story is really weird okay kinda like my other story A Forbidden Love it deals with rape (if you do not like that DONT READ or REVIEW) I have a strange sense of how should i say sexualism? I dont wanna be raped but me and my fiancee do the whole raping thing uh yeah not a lot of detail there so ill shut up. Well yeah try to enjoy reading this it's my first Aladdin fic and not a lot people have things about Jafar it's sad i love Jafar hehe ok ENJOY and dont forget to review THanks love you all!

* * *

Into the Heat of Things

Chapter 1

Club Oasis

Adrian Mckinsey, a 21-year-old student at New York University, walked down the sidewalks toward 'The Oasis'; a nightclub where she and her friends often go and will meet up at later that night. She wore a black velvet dress that came to the top of her knees and since it was chilly out she wore a black fur coat that came to the middle of her back.

She came to the front of the club and nodded to Frank, the bouncer, and since she and her friends were basically regulars he let her go right inside. As soon as she stepped through the doors and curtains of the magnificent club she heard the other guests waiting to get inside protest, she just smiled inwardly.

"Adrian, over here!" Karley yelled from the bar. Adrian made her way over to her friend.

Adrian sighed and said, "Found you, good. It's a madhouse out there."

"Oh those people out there are just jealous. They'll get over it. Now where did Madison get to? I swear that girl has no since of direction."

Adrian chuckled and said, "You find her and I'll meet you at the bar." Karley nodded and went to find their friend. "Hey Jacob. Skyy Blue, please," Adrian said to the man behind the bar. He wore baggy dark blue pants and a deep red vest. A golden scrap of clothe wrapped several times around his thin waist kept the pants up and around his head he wore a turban of the same golden material.

Jacob turned, smiled, and nodded. "Sure thing, Adrian." He grabbed a blue bottle from the cooler and returned with it uncapped. "So Adrian, when are you gonna go out with me? You know I can't keep these chicks at bay forever."

Adrian sighed and rolled her eyes. "Jacob, you know it wouldn't work out with us; you're too much of a womanizer." He smirked but remained talking to her on friendly terms. When Jacob left to tend to some other customers Adrian sat and studied him. Then shook her head after he began flirting with another woman. "_Nope, it defiantly wouldn't work_." She turned around in her seat at observed the spectacular night club. Everything had an Arabian Desert feel to it. The floor was this sandy color and the roof... well there was no roof actually. It was covered in sheets and blankets. The countertops were made from white marble and the pillars were made from gold, or golden material. There were plants _everywhere_ and in the middle of the grand club was a big fountain. It was white marble with different color-changing lights in it so the water turned different colors.

Adrian searched the crowd for her friends and spotted them coming her way. She met them halfway and all three of them made their way to a table off the dance floor. After a moment's pause, Madison asked, "So, Adrian, how's Jacob?"

Adrian whipped her head toward her friend and said smoothly, "Well he's just fine but if you want to get more detailed you might as well go ask him yourself."

Karley and Madison looked at each other and burst out laughing. Adrian only rolled her eyes and joined in the merriment. After the girls had finished their drinks they stood up and walked to the dance floor where they danced the night away.

At around 3 in the morning Karley, Adrian, and Madison all left Club Oasis.

* * *

Sorry this chapter's so short i rewrote it and yeah its weird so tell me what you think ill put the next chapter up when i get a review oh and the story gets a lot better throughout the chapters 


	2. Taking Her to a New Place

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short but ill have another update in a couple of days Peace**

Chapter 2

Taking Her to a New Place

After seeing her friends to a cab, Adrian decided just to walk home; it wasn't very far, after all. As she walked the two blocks of the streets of New York City she let her mind wander. She didn't even notice the dark figure following her. The figure reached up behind her and grabbed her by the waist, so she couldn't get away; and her mouth, so she couldn't scream out. Before she could think to react he took her into the dark alleyway and slammed her up against the brick walls. He lifted up her dress and fiddled around with things down there until, to her complete horror, she felt a long, hardness enter her. He thrust his hips into her roughly a few more times and, as he was about to release, he grunted. She realized he still had his hand over her mouth, and angry at what this man has done to her, she bit hard into his finger.

"OWWWW!!! YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!!" The man screamed out in pain. He punched Adrian in the side of the jaw so hard that it knocked her out instantly.

Adrian lay in the alleyway and slowly she began to regain consciousness. She could hear the shuffling of feet and the murmur of people around her. Even though her eyes were still closed she could feel the sting and warmth of the sun bearing down on her.

She forced her eyes to flutter open. "_I must've stayed out here all night_," she thought.As she sat up she became dumbstruck. Instead of the trashcan-packed and litter-filled alleyway she was left unconscious in, she was now featured in a sand-overflowing passageway that very much resembled the darkened one. As she stood her legs ached and she remembered what had happened to her the previous night. She shivered, despite the warming sun; she'd rather not think about last night. She took one step into the scorching light and started to sweat profusely. Realizing she still had her jacket on she stripped off the sticky coat and discarded it. She walked on, out of the alley, and into a marketplace filled with tables and patched up tents as its only stores. The merchants and vendors all stared at Adrian as she passed slowly, dazed and confused. Passing a home of harem girls and their counter she decided to see if they'd lend some clothing, observing that that is what everyone was staring at.

"E-excuse me, would you mind sparing some attire? I seem to be attracting too much attention to myself," she asked the oldest looking women at the corner store.

The women nodded and with a middle-eastern accent said, "Sure, follow me." The full-sized elderly woman led Adrian inside their residence. She looked around the cave-like accommodations. In almost every corner there was a pile of sand; everything else was stone with a rusty color that had cracks all in it running this way and that.

**Come on people press that blue button down there and review! Please!**


	3. A Day in Agrabah

Chapter 3

A Day in Agrabah

Adrian walked down the street in a seductive looking outfit the harem girls had given her. "_I'm attracting more attention than with my black dress_,"she thought as she passed men leering at her and women glaring at her. Her red garments were quite sheer, all except for a bikini-looking top and bottom. The gold hemming on the outfit glittered in the sun, making her squint sometimes. Her golden shoes were more like slippers and the tips curled upward and made them look like elf shoes. Her long black hair tied up on top of her head swung loosely about her shoulders. Walking on she passed the vendors and their shops. "_What am I supposed to do now?_" She thought to herself and sighed.

"600, HOW COULD IT BE 600? IT WAS 100 YESTERDAY!" A tall, dark, and sinister man yelled to the right of Adrian. She couldn't help but twist her head to listen to the commotion.

"I'm sorry but someone offered a better price, so I took it," the vendor said looking the man straight in the eyes.

"You commoners are all the same. Though it's understandable considering the fact you all live in poverty," the tall, slinky man said with a calm face and a challenge.

The vendor glared his eyes but kept his face and voice calm as he said, "Not everyone can be as wealthy as you and live in the palace."

Adrian stared at the quarreling men. "Might as well get some souvenirs while I'm here," she said going up to the vendor's market and looking at the items for sale.

"Like I said before, it'll be 600 no less," the peddler said and crossed his arms over his chest, ending the argument.

"I'd like to buy it. What is it," Adrian said to the merchant. Both men whirled around and looked at her awkwardly.

The tall man scoffed and the vendor looked pleased. "Well for 600 pieces I'll sell you this red ruby ring," the merchant mused.

The sinister man laughed evilly as Adrian fiddled around with her garb. "I'll take it," She said obtaining some money from the folds of her outfit. The smile from the tall man faded and the merchant persisted to make the trade.

"A pretty ruby for a pretty lady," the dealer flirted. Adrian smiled and the tall slender man rolled his eyes.

"Oh show some merriment, Jafar. This beautiful woman has just bought what you've been searching for two years," the trader laughed. Jafar glared at the man then slowly walked away. After Jafar was out of earshot the vendor said, "Thank you, lady. I did not want to sell him this ring. Its value is extraordinary and Jafar would only use it for evil proposes."

Adrian looked at him astonishingly, "What 'evil purposes' do you mean exactly?"

The man looked from side to side, cleared his throat, and whispered, "I don't know exactly but some say he's trying to overthrow the sultan."

"Really!" Adrian gasped.

"Yes but you mustn't tell anyone," the vendor warned.

"But we have to stop him," Adrian said determinedly.

"NO! I mean there's nothing we can do. The sultan is too dense to realize this," the man said straightening up again.

Adrian sighed as the vendor tended to costumers whom had just arrived. She backed away from the table and slipped the ruby ring onto her finger.

Please review!!!! It would mean so much to me!


	4. What He Wants and What He Can't Have

Chapter 4

What He Wants and What He Can't Have

Turning a corner Adrian found that she was unsurprised by the scenery. She walked on until she wandered into a dead end. She turned around suddenly and found herself face to face with Jafar. He stood tall making his already slim figure look practically sticklike.

"YOU!!" Adrian screeched out.

"Me," Jafar said all too calmly. "Now be a good little girl and give me that ring."

"No," Adrian said hiding her hands behind her back.

"Give it to me and I won't have to kill you," Jafar said taking a step closer.

Adrian stepped back and discovered she was up against a wall. "_Uh oh, this is bad. He's got me cornered_," She thought to herself. She looked at Jafar fearfully and regretted it because he knew exactly what she was thinking. Suddenly he grabbed for her throat and slammed her up against the brick wall. Too frightened by this sudden outburst Adrian just stood and looked up into his black eyes.

"You will give me that ring," he said glaring into her Caribbean-colored eyes.

"I will not," Adrian insisted

"You will before the end," Jafar said letting her go as he turned and left.

After Jafar left, Adrian leaned back against the wall and slid down it slowly so she crouched into a ball on the ground, clutching her throat. She looked down at her shaking hand that held the ruby ring on her finger. "What am I gonna do now? Maybe I should just give him the ring." Adrian sat and thought for a while. She looked up and saw passing commoners glancing into the dead end. She clutched her hand that had the ring on it. "These people don't deserve such an evil leader like Jafar. Even though the sultan is a dimwit, they don't deserve it. I won't let Jafar get this ring for any evilness he intends to use it for." Adrian said standing up. She walked out of the dead end and into the crowded street. Walking past the various merchants and vendors, she played with the ring around her finger.

Walking on aimlessly she overheard a particular commoner trying to haggle his way out of some kind of debt. He had black hair and big brown eyes. His face chiseled in good looks. He wore a blue vast that showed his muscled chest and white pants that was scattered with patches. "So if I get you 100 pieces you'll let this whole thing go?" the young man said.

The merchant rolled his eyes and sighed, "I don't see how you're going to get that kind of money but, sure, if you show up with 100 pieces I'll let this debt go. This time, Aladdin, next time you won't be able to squirm your way out of it," the merchant threatened.

"Hey, there won't ever be another debt by me. At least not at this vendor shop, anyway," Aladdin said cunningly. Adrian laughed; she couldn't help but feel a little astonished by the boy's innovativeness. Aladdin turned to the sound of the laughing. At that instant Adrian stopped laughing but, instead looked into the boys chocolate brown eyes.

"Sorry for intruding on your conversation but I couldn't resist laughing. That was so clever," Adrian exclaimed.

"So you thought it was pretty good?" Aladdin said eyeing the vendor, who rolled his eyes again.

"Oh yes, very ingenious," said Adrian and they both laughed.

"I've never seen you around here before," Aladdin said eyeing her up and down. Suddenly Adrian felt very exposed and tried to cover herself as well as her embarrassment. "Are you new?" Adrian looked up sharply. "In these parts, I mean," Aladdin added quickly.

"Uh, yeah, I am," Adrian admitted.

"Okay, I'll show ya around and then we'll go to my…uh…business associates," Aladdin said eyeing the vendor as he glared at him.

"Don't get into another debt somewhere else, Aladdin. If you get what I'm saying," the vendor taunted and nodded towards Adrian. Then he laughed at his own joke. Adrian looked down in embarrassment and Aladdin narrowed and rolled his eyes at the vendor.

"Shall we be off," Aladdin suggested as he offered his hand to Adrian. Bashfully she took it and after shooting a last hateful glance at the vendor Aladdin led her off in a different and quite distant direction from the laughing vendor.

* * *

**Please, oh please review:(**


	5. A Night of Turmoil

**Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin or its characters. I only have fun with them. Muhahahahahaha!**

* * *

Chapter 5

A Night of Turmoil

"And this…is the lovely Palace of Agrabah," Aladdin said as he led Adrian around the city.

"ALADDIN!" a voice from a nearby vendor tent sounded. At once a young girl no more than 18 years old stepped up to them and eyed them both. She removed her brown hooded cloak and stood there with her hands on her hips, her lips pinched like she had just sucked on a lemon. Her long black hair went well with her dark brown eyes and the glittering gold of her huge earrings made everything pop out. Though it wasn't hard to tell she was the princess but in her brown cloak she seemed to take on a more peasant look. Perhaps this was her way of getting around and shopping.

"Jasmine, how very nice to see…"

"Don't you try buttering up to me now; you're caught!" Jasmine said eyeing Adrian.

"What? Oh, her. She was lost and I was showing her around, honestly," Aladdin said.

"Oh sure, you expect me to believe that?" Jasmine said hotly.

"Yes, I do. It's the truth," Aladdin responded.

"It really is. I'm not even from around here," Adrian said truthfully.

"Uh-huh. So where _are_ you from? I am the princess of Agrabah and I demand to know where you came from and how you got here exactly," Jasmine insisted.

"Ok fine. I am from New York City, New York in the USA and…well I don't really know how I got here but I can show you where I came from," Adrian said cooperatively.

"Ok fine, show us where you came from and then we'll go to the local menagerie and frolic around," Jasmine said sarcastically.

"Honestly, I'll show you," Adrian said angrily to Jasmine. She led them to the spot she found herself at that morning. "You see, I woke up right there," she said pointing to the ground. "And the night before I was… uh, raped… and this is where I woke up at."

"This… this place is filled with magic," Jasmine gasped.

Everyone looked at Jasmine. "What do ya mean?" Aladdin asked confused.

"I just mean that when I was younger my father used to tell me stories about an old alleyway filled with mystical powers," Jasmine said wistfully.

"So now do you believe me?" Adrian said looking at Jasmine.

Jasmine turned and looked at Adrian. "Yes, I believe you. You may stay with Aladdin and me at the palace if you wish."

"Thank you. That would be greatly appreciated," Adrian said thankfully.

They turned and walked to the palace. Inside the gates, Adrian was astounded. The gardens had lush green trees and plants and flowers of all colors. The palace itself was magnificent; white marble walls and golden pillars decorated the yard.

"Wow," she practically whispered.

They walked inside the palace and started to look for a room for Adrian. "How's this room? It's a little small but if you want something bigger we can arrange it," Jasmine said bringing the other girl into one of the rooms.

"Oh my fucking god; I absolutely love this room. It's bigger than my whole apartment building," Adrian squealed jumping on the fluffy canopy bed.

"Are you sure?" Jasmine questioned.

"Absolutely, it's perfect," Adrian said looking around.

"Very well," Jasmine sighed. "Dinner is in an hour." Adrian nodded and Jasmine and Aladdin left.

Adrian sighed and lay back against the soft pillows. Smiling, she got up and went over to the balcony. "At this point, I don't care if I EVER get back home," she said leaning on the ledge and looking over the grounds. She turned her head to the left and noticed a second veranda. She burrowed her brows and said, "I wonder whose terrace that is?" The patio was blackened and had an eerie aura to it. At that moment a figure emerged followed by what looked like a bird. When Adrian's stomach growled she gave up trying to figure out who it was and realized she was about to be late for dinner. She ran in the direction Jasmine had told her to go. "Hello. Sorry if I was late," she said coming into the dining hall and sitting next to Jasmine and Aladdin.

"Oh, not at all," Jasmine said. She turned back to a short plump man with rich white robes, "Father, this is Adrian. She's going o be staying with us as she passes through on her journey home. Adrian this is my father, the Sultan of Agrabah."

"Very nice to meet you, young lady," the Sultan said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too, sir," Adrian said and soon the food was brought out.

In the middle of dinner a tall cloaked man walked briskly into the hall, sat, and began eating hastily.

"Ah, Jafar, so good to see you for dinner," the Sultan said merrily when the vizier sat next to him and in front of Adrian. Jafar mumbled and reached over to grab some food. "Jafar, I'd like you to meet the lovely Adrian of York. She's staying with us while she passes through on her way home," the Sultan said pointing out said girl. At the first mention of his name she had stopped in mid-bite and looked across the table at him.

Now he stopped and looked at her. Then he smirked, bowed his head, and said, "What an honor it is to meet you Miss Adrian. I hope we can talk more about your travels, I've been on many journeys myself."

Adrian glared her eyes but returned the nod and said with a smile, "Absolutely. I'd love to hear about your voyages."

Everyone looked at the two of them awkwardly. When Jafar was finished eating he got up from the table and before leaving he eyed Adrian long and hard. After dinner, Adrian walked slowly to her room. The palace was dark and quiet now. When she reached her door she noticed a light coming from the left and when she turned she noticed the light was an outline of a door. "_I didn't know there was a door there_," she thought as she burrowed her brows. She walked over to the door and before touching the knob she turned back to check if anyone was watching. When all was clear she poked her head into the crack of the door and went inside.

This room wasn't like every other room in the palace. This room was simple, almost like a slave's dungeon. Adrian saw a red and blue parrot asleep in the rafters of the room. She looked around and saw there was another room connected to that one and that light was also on. Completely forgetting about how heavy the door was Adrian accidentally let go of it and it closed with a loud bang. She looked at the other door when she saw a shadow walking out of the room she jumped to the side and hid behind the wall next to the door.

"Is someone there?" Jafar asked loudly coming into the empty room. He looked at the wall near the front door skeptically. "Iago, Iago!" He yelled to the bird.

"What?" The bird actually said as it yawned, stretched, and flew down to perch on its master's shoulder.

"Did you see anyone come in?" Jafar asked still looking around the room and occasionally stopping at the wall near the door.

"Not that I know of," Iago said flying away and perching back in the rafters of the ceiling.

Jafar grunted and turned off the light in the adjoining room. "I guess I'll just go to sleep now," Jafar said as he squint his eyes in the dark.

Adrian's heart pounded as the lights turned off. She stood waiting for a few minutes and when she thought she heard Jafar's even breathing she tiptoed away from the wall and toward the door. She really had no idea where she was going but when she thought she was near the door the reached out to grab the doorknob. Suddenly, something clamped around her wrist and the lights flicked on. There stood Jafar glaring down at her with his long, slender fingers around her wrist.

"What are you doing here?" Jafar demanded. Too frightened to speak, Adrian only quivered her lips and stared at him. "Answer me!" He yelled as he threw her toward the wall and pinned her to it.

"I… I saw a light on and… and I was curious. I'm sorry I… I didn't mean to intrude," she stammered.

"Curiosity killed the cat," he said bringing his hand up, about to slap her. She brought her hands up to protect herself. "No," he said looking at her as he brought his hand down, thinking twice. He gently touched her face and pushed it from side to side. "I haven't had a woman in my midst in a long time," he said as he thought for a moment. Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist again and flung her to his bed.

She scrambled up to the edge of the bed. "What the fuck!"

"Get undressed," Jafar commanded. Adrian's mouth opened in protest but he only interrupted her and said, "Now!"

Adrian reluctantly started to take off her shirt and before she was even finished with that he was already undressed. He stood and waited while she fiddled with her pants buckle. He finally got impatient and walked up to her and wrenched the rest of the clothes she wore off. Then, with him on top, he pushed her onto the bed and straddled her.

"Please, Jafar. Don't-," Adrian started to say as tears welled in her eyes.

"Don't say my name right now, my dear. I haven't given you anything to scream about… yet," he said as he bent his head down to whisper the last word in her ear. She bit her lip and breathed in deeply.

He pushed himself into her and she closed her eyes and tried not to make any sort of noise. For a long time all that was heard was the heavy breathing from the two of them.

Finally, he had had enough silence and said, "Aren't you going to make some sort of noise?" This made Adrian look up at him with fearful eyes. "Or will I have to make you?" Jafar said with an evil smile.

At this she shook her head and said, "Please, no!" But at that moment he slammed his hips into her, which caused her to gasp loudly. He did it again and she gasped again. "Ohhhhhhhhh, Jafaaaaaar!" She decided to scream out in an attempt to make him stop but it only encouraged him.

"Yes, Adrian, yes, did you like that? Do you want me to do it again?" Jafar asked devilishly.

"Yes," she moaned and for a moment there she didn't know if she was actually serious or was playing along with her little game. But Jafar pushed his hips into her again and she gasped and screamed out, "Ahhhhhh. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, oh God, Jafar. Jafaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!" Adrian arched her back and held onto Jafar's toned arms.

"Ohhhhhh, Adrian. Yes! Allah," Jafar yelled out as he released himself into her. After he finished he jumped off her and grabbed her stuff and threw it at her. "Now get out," he ordered.

Adrian, still breathing hard, caught her clothes and looked at him furiously. "That's it?"

Jafar turned around as he finished buttoning his robes. "Are you serious?" He reached out and pulled her out of his bed and forced her face inches from his. "Do you want me to do it again?" She shook her head violently in his grasp. "Then I suggest you leave," he said and then flung her over near the door.

"Can I at least get dressed first?" Adrian said angrily.

Jafar sighed impatiently and folded his arms across his chest. "Fine, Hurry up." He waited until she got her underwear and bra on and then he grabbed her wrist and pushed her out the door. When he slammed the door in her face she turned and bolted toward her room. Once inside, she closed the door and slid down it, sobbing.


	6. The Baths

Chapter 6

The Baths

Adrian woke up to the warm sensation of the sun's rays on her face. She didn't know how or when she got into bed but the last thing she remembered was sobbing by the door. Then she remembered why she had been sobbing in the first place and she buried her face in her pillow, her throat burning. She heard the door open and a woman humming some upbeat melody.

"Morning Miss," she said as Adrian sat up and quickly wiped her eyes. "I've brought your breakfast tray, towels and extra garments and stuff for the baths."

"Thank you," Adrian whispered, afraid she'd give away the secret that she had been crying just seconds before. The maid smiled humbly and bowed her head as she left the room to tend to the others.

Adrian yawned and reached over for her tray and ate in silence. After eating she put on the robe the maid had provided and grabbed the towels and basket full of oils and soaps. When she had stepped out of her room she looked over to her left slightly and shuddered at Jafar's closed dungeon doors. She snorted in disgust and went down the hall toward the baths.

When she got to some double doors marked '_BATHS_' she walked in and almost fainted at its beauty. The place where Adrian was standing was almost like a little porch that had tables and chairs filled with other people's belongings. The bathing area was filled with water, almost like a giant swimming pool. In the center of the grand room was a fountain that looked to have another smaller fountain inside of it and another on top of that. The water spilling out of the fountain was almost like a shower, with other people washing their hair in the cascade. There was also water flowing from spigots from the walls and there were alcoves where you could go to have a private bath. The entire room was made from white marble and the edges and faucets were golden. The air had a sensual aroma that made you feel like you wanted to inhale forever. Everything had a 'Swan Lake' kind of feel.

"Hello Adrian," Jasmine said coming up to her with Aladdin.

"Hello Jasmine. Hello Aladdin," she said with a smile.

"Hi," Aladdin said sleepily.

"How was your night?" Jasmine asked merrily as she walked to the water's edge and stuck her feet into it.

"I… uh, rather not talk about it," Adrian said softly.

"Oh and why's that? Are you okay?" Jasmine questioned.

"Uhhh...well, let's just say I had a little run-in with Jafar," Adrian stammered.

Jasmine's eyes widened and she said, "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Uhhh... no, not exactly," she lied as she got into the surprisingly warm water. "He had shown up to talk about his travels and we had gotten into a sort of argument, if you will. He left but I think we're still at ends, though."

Both Jasmine and Aladdin raised their eyebrows and looked at each other before turning back to Adrian. "You two seem quite... friendly. Normally he's a right git," Jasmine said and Aladdin nodded in agreement to his fiancée's words.

"Well, I'm off to one of the private alcoves. Excuse me," Adrian said as she trudged through the waist deep water away from her new friends' scrutinizing gaze and questions. "Ah, now I can relax. Since this is private, I won't be bothered by anyone. Thank God."

As Adrian began to relax in the warm alcove water she heard the most unpleasant sound that made her blood both boil and freeze. "Well, well, well. Adrian, my dear, how _are_ you this exquisite morning?" Jafar drawled sarcastically. "I haven't seen you since dinner the previous night. How was your evening?"

At Jafar's statement Adrian raised her eyebrows and glared at him. To his question she simply stated, "You know very well how my evening went, Jafar. You were there, in case you might've forgotten, raping me."

Jafar smirked evilly, "Ah, yes. Now I remember. It must've slipped my mind."

"S-slipped. Slipped! Something like that doesn't 'slip' one's mind. People remember things like that FOREVER!" Adrian screamed so loud she was sure that everyone inside, and possibly outside, the baths could hear. But if they did no one came to see all the commotion.

Jafar advanced on Adrian after her tirade died on the walls. He held her throat and squeezed just right to scare her. "My, my; I'm so happy to see that _you_ remember and _will_ remember forever." He pulled her to him and whispered in her ear, "You were intoxicating last night, Adrian. I'm going to have to see you again and again and again." When he said the first two 'agains', he kissed both her cheeks. Then with last again, he moved in to kiss her on the lips; but Adrian moved her head back and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'd rather just give you the ring," she said venomously before she could stop herself.

Jafar's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, I think that can be arranged my dear." He backed her up towards a wall. Adrian gulped and her breath caught when she felt Jafar's hand run up her thigh and pull her leg around him. He gently picked her up and placed her on a ledge that was suspiciously level with them.

Slowly, almost seductively, he started to kiss her neck and before she could catch herself; Adrian let out a soft moan and a small whispered, "Oh." When she just couldn't stand it anymore Jafar heard what he had been waiting for. "Jafar, please; oh God, please..."

"Please what, Adrian? Hm? What are you just _begging _for me to do?" He whispered to her against her neck.

"Mmmmmm. Please. Please... stop!" She said abruptly and pushed him away. Still breathing heavy from the passion and angst that was being divulged to her she yelled angrily, "Get out! Have your stupid ring! Take it and leave."

Somewhat angry at being pushed away Jafar glared at her but was thrilled when she took the ring off and threw it at him. He bent down, picked it up, and as he was about to leave he turned back and said to Adrian. "I really would've liked to take you again."

"Out!"

"Was it me or did you seem a little defiant last night but couldn't quite keep your hold on it?"

"Jafar!"

"Oh, you'll want me, or perhaps need me, again; sooner or later. Until then, you just keep _remembering_, my dear." And with that he was gone. Adrian stayed on the ledge Jafar had put her on.

"Damn it!" She punched the water with her fist and hugged herself. "What the hell am I supposed to do now? Why did I give him that ring?" She sighed and started to wash herself. When she was done she swam out of the alcove and found Jasmine. "Um, Jasmine could I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure Adrian. What do you need?" Jasmine said turning her full attention to Adrian.

"Could you go and get my robe, please. I'm kinda embarrassed."

"Oh, Adrian, there's nothing to be ashamed about but if you want me to, I will."

"Please, Thank you, Jasmine," Adrian smiled at her friend and Jasmine smiled back. Jasmine complied and went to retrieve Adrian's robe. She gave it to her at the water's edge and as Adrian got out Jasmine got back in.

"I'll be done shortly. I'll see you at lunch, yeah?" Jasmine answered Adrian's questioning gaze. Adrian nodded and went to retrieve the rest of her things.

The only thing by her stuff that did not belong to her was a tall man wrapped in a long black robe. The man studied Adrian while she approached and gathered her things. Adrian glared at this man; he merely smiled and winked at her. She rolled her eyes when winked at her and walked out of the baths, toward her rooms.

* * *

This is the last chapter i have in my computer but ill have more up soon hopefully. Thanks to everyone thats read, reviewed, looked at, and clicked on the link of this story! Peace out


End file.
